The Teal Haired Princess
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: Luka is in love with Miku, but Miku is too blind to her own heart. How can a silent hottie like Luka woo a wealthy popular cutey like Miku? There are lots of pairings both yuri and yaoi. Mostly yuri.
1. Chapter 1

SO I FINALLY CAN PUBLISH THIS THANK GOD SORRY AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PATIENT PEOPLE

I don't own Vocaloid. There is YUri in this like everything else I write, don't like? Don't read!

Frost bit at the windows and ate at the lock. A wintery princess remained outside of those cavernous doors, a teal twin-tailed princess. Her cheeks were a light pink and her scarf was lining her neck swaying slightly from side to side with every movement she made, perfection is what The girl inside of the walls would call it. A pink haired woman who's hair was flowing in the slight winds coming from the door. Her breath slightly lined the window, fogging it up a little. She was staring at her princess- the most valued person in her life. Her breath was in knots as she stared into this glimmering soul she wanted to call hers. The pink haired girl placed her hand on the window and spoke softly so no one could hear her soft spoken words.

"I love you Hatsune Miku" her lips closed and what was said could not even be heard by her own ears. The princess outside the door was playing in the snow with her friends. Two blonde twins from next door, they were in her chorus class. As for our pink haired girl sitting in the house of frosty windows- her name was Luka. Luka didn't enjoy singing, in fact she hated it. However when she saw her princess walking into that classroom she immediately fell in love with the art of ones voice. It's complexity and how it sounded, whether it sounded high or low- it was all beautiful to her after she saw her goddess go into that room. All of the voices were beautiful to luka after that moment, but the most heavenly sounds came from her- Miku. How she loved to hear mikus voice... The tone of voice she used was soprano- one of the most beautiful voices. Luka gazed out the window and saw the blonde twins throw a snowball at her princess, playfully of course. The boy with the blonde hair was named Len- he was very mature for his age and often took care of his twin sister Rin. Rin wasn't a bad kid just a little silly, and annoying at times... And gross... But she seemed to always have a soft spot for the girl who lived next door. Though luka had little interaction with the girl next door, she knew Miku had a bit of a rivalry with her. The girl next doors name was Gumi, gumi lived with her older and younger brother, however she was often seen as childish and silly- she seemed like the perfect match for Rin, they were always together and Luka would often hear a scream of her older brother and then the cackling of Gumi and Rin. Remembering all the moments of her brothers' screaming made Luka giggle a bit. Yet she remained at the window, with her eyes on her one princess, Miku. Luka was ashamed of her feelings toward Miku, the feelings often made her turn pink and her eyes water. She hated feeling unnatural, looking at all the couples who had one boy and a girl- and then at herself... Who couldn't be happy with any boy- only a girl... One girl- that girl was standing outside throwing snowballs at the twins... Her name was Hatsune Miku and no matter what shame she felt, luka had one desire- to kiss Miku. The second those thoughts entered Lukas head she started blushing, she was ashamed at herself. Her parents always talked about how she would one day meet this man dressed fancily and he would grab her and kiss her and take her to a happy place- somewhere no one could bring her except this man her parents talked so fondly of. The funny part is, luka never felt any heart felt feelings towards a man. Only Miku did she feel this sensation of warmth. She didn't feel it from anyone else, and that made her feel different and isolated, since she knew Miku could never feel the same way. Luka glanced into Mikus eyes through the glass watching her laughter and smiles as the teenagers exchanged snowballs to the faces. Luka felt compelled to go outside at this point, her heart was in her mouth she just had to be near Miku. Her light summer dress wouldn't protect her from the frosty air, but as of she were being controlled she opened the door. There were immediately sounds of laughter as she exited the house as she was hit in the face with a cold blast of snow. Luka laughed it off, but the others seemed concerned.

"Megurine-San! Are you okay?!" Len ran up to her as he offered his jacket up to the cold pinkette.

"No, no im fine" Luka said as a warm smile appeared on Lukas cheeks, she stared at her princess who was blushing an adorable pink. Rin just laughed hysterically at her brothers attempts at making Luka be any 'warmer' when it was obvious that Luka got all the warmth she needed from Miku.

"S-sorry Luka-chan" Miku said as she put a slight gasp in her voice- that little meek voice made Luka want to hug the girl immediately. Mikus voice drove her wild! The emphasis on the letters- her adorable accent- luka didn't know what it was that made her wild about Mikus voice. Perhaps it was simply the fact of the voice was Mikus. All of these things seemed to make Luka more warm inside, she wanted to make love to miku- but all she really wanted right now was a hug.

"No don't worry about it Miku-chan, I swear im fine" luka responded with a tone that sounded nervous. Her tone made everyone nervous- it was rare for luka to speak. But just as that happened so did the unthinkable! Miku walked up to luka and hugged her. Luka was now pink in the face and beyond happiness, there was no word for her pleasure. Luka embraced the hug for longer than Miku wanted and allowed Miku to let go. It was obvious Miku was growing uncomfortable around her friend. Luka was silent and beyond happy, and then suddenly fell into a bowing position.

"I-Im sorry everybody... It's just... You were having so much fun I wanted to watch..." Luka was clearly embarrassed- and not only because of what had happened, but because her blush was becoming more rapid and trailing across her cheeks. Luka stayed put for a few seconds and then darted inside of her house and closing the frosty door.

"Im such a fool..." Luka said as she walked upstairs to her room- holding back her blush the best she could. She didn't want to let anyone of her housemates know of her current feelings so she silently went to her room and laid her head on her pillow. How could she had let them see her affections for this princess? Luka closed her eyes and went to sleep, she didn't want to see anyone until school the next day

Ok guys this is a story I will have many chapters for, hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of my story guys hope you enjoy, yes there is YURI and more sexual themes, don't like? Don't read

Luka woke up on her fitted sheets, a comforter barely lining her feet and her bra was still on. She groaned little and got up, she had to put on a fresh change of clothes and get to school. The pinkette got up and yawned as she put on her school uniform, her school uniform was a sailor suit like clothing and made her look childish but thinner. It also covered up her boobs, which wouldn't be a big deal if people didn't care. But they did and luka felt as if her boobs were one of the most precious things in her life. Luka got up after getting undressed and then put on her school uniform and went to the bathroom to do things of her 'womanly' nature. Hoping her roomates wouldn't find her she went downstairs to make breakfast- unfortunately she was caught, by her roomate Meiko, Meiko had messy brown hair that was short and boyish, she loved parties and also seemed to have a soft spot for a boy in some of Lukas classes, his name was Kaito- and while Kaito wasn't the smartest out of everyone, everyone loved Kaito. He was very attractive however Luka was not very fond of him. Kaito liked Miku, her princess and though Miku would never be a lesbian it didn't mean that luka felt anything less towards her.

"Hey- luka-chan..." Meiko said as if she wanted something, seeming more concerned than her usual 'eat-your-crap-and-shut-up' attitude.

"Yeah? What is it Mei-chan" responded luka in a soft deep tone.

"You weren't at dinner last night- Lily and I were worried about you" Meiko said quietly.

"Oh... I apologize for worrying you" luka said as she sat down at the table grabbing her tea and slowly sipping it.

"No... Don't be sorry, just what happened?" Meiko replied sounding even more worried than before. Luka didn't dare to speak, she didn't want anyone to find out about these shameful feelings that harbored inside of her. She still couldn't accept herself, how were others going to accept her? Luka didn't respond, Meiko looked her in the eye as if she were about to speak and sighed.

"So have you spoken to Kaito?" Luka asked in a way that was desperate to get around a question. This caused Meiko to look up into Lukas soft eyes.

"Do you like him?" Meiko asked in destress, obviously something was wrong with this situation.

"No, of course not! Do you?" Luka responded in a desperate manner. Far from her usual self.

"I have, I won't lie to you. But last night I lost all respect for him" she said as she sat down and ate her omelette viscously. Luka pondered at what could've happened last night while she was asleep, she thought better of asking an angered Meiko. Luka stood up from the table and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Meiko asked.

"Too school" Luka replied

"It's a bit early, isn't it?" Meiko questioned Lukas actions. Luka didn't respond, she just went out the door with her teary eyes and her wish. As she walked out the door she whispered to herself.

"I must see Hatsune Miku" Luka said as she dashed to school.

After Lukas drama Lily walked down stairs. Her yellow hair was a mess and she was only wearing a black bra and black underpants, this was pretty normal for Lilys standards.

"Damn... What happened to you?" Lily asked Meiko.

"Kaito is such a fuckboy..." Meiko put her head on the table and pushed the food away.

"What did that asshole do this time?" Lily asked as if she was suprised

"A few months ago him and I... Did it... And I just found out he's been dating other girls and doing it with them.." Meiko cried a little, Lily walked up to Meiko and hugged her.

"Do you know who the other girls are..?" Lily asked

"well, he dated Rin, he had sex with Sonika and Teto... And he also dated,

Iroha but none of his girlfriends lasted that long. Rins lasted a week and Irohas lasted 4 days... Sonika and Teto happened the same time he dated me..." Meiko sounded very sad.

"What a fuckboy.. Maybe we should plot against him... We need to protect Luka from him" Lily said as she began to scratch Meikos head.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" Meiko responded as she raised her head a bit.

"Why do you say that?" Lily tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean, it's Kaito. He's hot, he's her age- and he's got abs- he's a fantastic kisser, and he plays football. What more could she want?" Lily asked

"Well I mean... I don't know if you noticed but I don't think she likes boys..." Meiko stated as Lily looked more confused.

"How do you know that?" Lily questioned Meiko.

"Well how many times have we talked about guys with her? Countless. And not once has she said she had a crush!" Meiko stated.

"She never said she liked a girl either" Lily wasn't believing that one of the people she lived with wouldn't tell her she was gay. It just couldn't be.

"It's not like we've ever asked.." Lily had a point there but it didn't mean she was correct, Meiko sighed.

"What straight girl, hasn't like Kaito? I mean I know he's a complete asshole and a complete fuckboy- but let's not act like we both haven't dated him. And let's not act like he doesn't have a beautiful body" Meiko protected her beliefs which caused Lily to sigh.

"I just think it's a little hard to believe that out of the 6 years we've lived with her she wouldn't have told us this..." Lily explained as she grabbed some tea from the counter,

"It's not like we ever asked her" Meiko threw Lilys words back at her. Lily now had a bit of a scowl.

"That doesn't mean she's a lesbian..." Lily said, she was starting to run out of things to say...

"Don't you think it's a little bit odd that whenever the Hatsune girl comes near the house that Luka is by the window watching? But when anyone else is their she doesn't? I think she likes Hatsune" Meiko admitted to Lily, the two starred at each other, Lily bit her lip.

"You know what? You're right. On top of that she's anti-social." Lily sipped more of her tea.

"I wonder what we should do... This Hatsune girl is starting to affect her... Luka is so passionate and no one but us really knows..." Said Meiko as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as she scratched her head.

"To school, were late"

AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR SECOND CHAPTER. I will not be posting more than one chapter a day, and to make sure things run smoothly I will not post another chapter after the one after it is completed. So if your reading this, chapter 3 has been written! However feel free to leave me tips in the comments and I will change up my stories. Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

So I still own like nothing

Anyway I've rewritten this like 1000 times...

This is Chapter three of my fanfiction- thanks for sticking around for so long guys! Anyways I wanted to give a shoutout to Poop Benedict for sticking with me for so long, and enjoy the third chapter!

It was Lukas least favorite but favorite class- chorus. Chorus class was an amazing thing, and yet a dreadful thing... While Luka could sing like a goddess, she was always nervous about it and get upset when she sang. But to hear her sing was so sacred! However just because Luka could sing well doesn't mean she enjoyed Chorus class. However all the hatred she had for chorus class was immediately erased by the beautiful princess- Hatsune Miku. More students walked into the classroom, Iroha the weird girl with the cat fetish came in soon after Luka, she sat down and curled up in a chair.

"I hate these early classes..." Iroha said as Luka listened to her complaints.

"Then why are you so early?" Luka asked, Iroha turned her head. It was so unlike Luka to speak. It almost dazed her, a shot of pink glazed into Irohas cheeks as if she had encountered the most attractive male on the planet. But in this case it wasn't a male. Iroha looked a bit dazed.

"You have such a... Beautiful voice..." Iroha said to Luka, as Luka also turned a little red.

"Thank you Iroha-chan" said Luka as Iroha turned away, obviously embarrassed.

"You should use it... More often..." Iroha whispered to herself- invisible to Lukas ears. The two girls sat and waited for everyone to show up. Oliver showed up soon after the conversation. Oliver was a foreign exchange student from England, he was one of the younger people in the class but nevertheless still a good singer. Then after Oliver showed up the twins showed up, Rin and Len in there sailor suits- Rin yelling at Len for some stupid thing he did. Again... Like every morning they have every day... After the twins stopped there bickering a few others showed up, Yukari and Mayu came together. Those two friends while they have beautiful voices- well... There not people to trust. There whispers sounded threatening, as they sat near the back of the room. As someone who's observant Luka could overhear their conversation... Which may not have been the smartest idea.

"Mayu... I'm starting to have feelings for someone" yukari said as a light blush spread across her face.

"What do you mean? Is their a rivalry?" Mayu asked confused. Of course this would only be normal for a pair of socially awkward yanderes to have crushes and not know what to do.

"No... But I'm having a little trouble..." Yukari whispered in her quietist voice. Mayu had a look of confusion on her face, Luka continued to listen to the yanderes problems.

"You see..." Yukari continued and paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I like a girl..." Yukaris eyes were a little puffy as if she were about to cry. For the first time on the planet Mayu had a look of acceptance. Lukas eyes shot up, a crush on a girl... Yukari was a lesbian, just like herself. Luka grabbed a hold of herself, and stayed silent and continued thinking about her queen- Hatsune Miku.

"Hey- hey- it's ok... Who is your girl crush?" Mayu chuckled a bit under her breath, it was a bit scary seeing Mayu this cheery. Mayu was known for her fits and threatening to kill people. It was just... Mayu.

"IA..." Yukari paused and looked down, too scared to see Mayus reaction.

"Yukari and IA... that sounds cute...!" Mayu said going out of charachter AGAIN. They stopped talking leaving Luka with her own thoughts.

The eerie silence was broken with a dramatic entrance. And who else but would this be by?

"Hello everyone" scoffed a wealthy socialite. He was rich- he was hot- he was a girls biggest crush. But not Lukas of course.

"Oh goodness..." Yukari shuttered a bit and looked at the many faces that walked in. It was the Shions. Kaito Shion was the most well known out of all of them. A girls best crush. He's the childhood crush you have and just never get over. However while he is sexual, you don't see it as much as you see it in his brother. Akaito walked over to Yukari.

"I smell" Mayu said as she smelled the air in a sadistic manner

"...fuckboys"

"Yukari you seem... Very pretty today" Akaito grabbed yukaris hand and Yukari turned bright red.

"You feel... Spicy" he said as Yukari had a nasty glare on her face.

"Back off punk." Yukari said as she pulled up her bunny hood.

"Don't hide your lovely face from me." Akaito said as he closed in on Yukari. She could smell his breath- it smelled of chili pepper. Yukari wrinkled her nose.

"You smell bad"

"That's not very nice. Especially from a lady"

"Fuck off Akaito" Mayus voice stood up and Akaito backed away.

"Language?" Akaito said to the yandere.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Mayu said as she stood up and inched toward his face with a nasty grimace. Suddenly Taito the younger yandere sibling ran up with his pick axe.

"Back up" Taito said in Mayus face, he held his pick axe near her face. Mayu grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"What did you just say you little bitch?" Mayu said, Yukari came up behind her.

"You wanna dance knife girl?" Taito said grabbing her hand.

"Out." Mayu said plainly.

"Just a kiss?" Taito begged.

"I said out." She repeated

"Come on Mayu, under that yandere exterior your a lover- not a fight-" Taito was cut off.

"WHAT PART OF OUT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, FUCKING GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DONT CARE HOW HOT YOUR BIG BROTHER IS OR HOW MANY INSTAGRAM FOLLOWERS YOU HAVE, OR HOW YOU HAVE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS AT YOUR DISPOSAL. OUT MEANS OUT!" Mayu ranted with no chill. Yukari comforted her friend, he had hit her trigger. A sly smile appeared upon Taitos face as if this is what he wanted to hear.

"Mayu... Chill..." Yukari said as Mayu put the little boy down.

"Alright" she responded as she sat back down in her seat. Luka couldn't help but notice what Meiko said earlier about Kaito. She started to think and then dropped the thought, after all it wasn't any of her business... After the Shions dramatic entrance, another Vocaloid came in. It was IA! IA was one of Lukas few friends, she ate lunch with IA since IA would actually listen.

"Goodmorning everyone!" She said cheerfully, as yukaris face turned bright red. She started to hide under her bunny hood. IA walked over to her hidden crush.

"Hello... IA..." Her voice filled with nervousness. IA titled her head and looked into the purple girls eyes.

"You alright?" She said as she touched yukaris hand a bit. Yukari pulled away with a blush on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine" she responded. Luka waited for the door to open- staring at the frame of the door restlessly. She didn't care about the shions, or any of the hot girls. She wanted Miku. More people filled the room, and Kaito the fuckboy was silent. A new student came in the room, he was tall and blonde and had his chest showing a bit. The girls in the room went silent.

"Hello. I am Leon. I am a new student... I'm from the states" he sat down in a chair and some girls immediately started flirting with him. It started with the flirtatious girls- like Rin, IA and some of Mayu. Then more girls asked him questions, Luka however remained silent.

"So your from... Tee-hee! America?" Rin squealed. Rin was always excited for new boys to join the school, not that she was interested in a date, she just wanted them to want to be with her. Lukas eyes were practically glued to the door frame, by now the teacher had come in. Kiyoteru-sensei was a strange teacher. He always touched the children, the second he walked in the room Yukari and Mayu started talking.

"Oh look it's our favorite pedo"Mayu whispered to Yukari as she laughed so slightly.

"Yes, yes Indeed" Yukari responded. Luka ignored the fact of the pedophile and continued worrying and staring at the door frame.

"...Miku" she said to herself in a whisper. These minutes seemed endless as she stared into the wooden door that opened up her dreads to positivity. Miku was just a small ball of light- lifting Lukas spirit into a smile.

"Where are you?" She said to herself as she let herself back in her seat. Where was Hatsune miku?

Ok guys I tried to make that a bit longer, I'm so so so so sorry for the wait. Chapter 4 is almost finished :) I had a problem with chapter 3 because chapter 3 got erased and I had to find it and rewrite parts of it. So see you lovelys chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY FAM FOR MY LATENESS ON THIS FIC! Few warning: there is some not so nice language so don't be sad when ya see it! Anyways I don't own vocaloid, enjoy and there is yuri (I'm planning on putting a few yaoi pairings and a few more yuri pairings)! Enjoy guys!

Note: I am in fact a high school student and I apologize for my lateness on stories, but it is summer and I WILL PUBLISH AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS (hopefully more if time allows)

Miku woke up with her head feeling tight and her throat feeling clogged. She sat up, shivered, 'Bad day for a fever' she thought, she groaned in agony knowing that she wouldn't get to be seeing someone that day... She attempted to sing a note but her voice had vanished. 'Shit'. 'I must have caught a cold out in the snow'...

"Miku-chan! I made ya breakfast!" Called her roommate. Miku turned her head hoping that either Mizki or Mizki's gay cousin Yuma would come check on her.

"Miku?" A high male voice was heard heading up the stairs.

"Miku-chan we're going to be late!" Yuma called out worryingly,

'Fuck' thought Miku, 'I have to explain myself without a voice' Miku angrily thought. Yuma opened the door quietly, peeking in. Only to see a Miku bundled up in covers.

"Miku-chan! Don't you want breakfast?" Yuma asked as he walked up to her bed. Miku shook her head, the thought of food made her feel ill.

"You sick?" He questioned as he put his pale hand across her forehead. Yuma frowned, his bubbly roommate had been stricken by illness. All he had was his bitchy cousin Mizki to talk to. Miku opened her lips slightly and attempted to speak.

"I lo... Voice" Miku managed to croak out the best she could. She had missed a few words in between due to her illness...

"Gee Miku, you sound awful! Do you want me to stay home and take care of ya?" Yuma asked frowning a bit, he too had someone on his mind. Miku shook her head slowly as Yuma shrugged his shoulders and left the sickly girl a box of tissues and some soup before him and his slightly-emo cousin left the house. Miku rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping when she woke up her fever would vanish along with the symptoms of her sickness.

*IN THE CLASSROOM*

Luka watched the clock, 45 whole minutes had passed and there was absolutely no sign of Miku. She looked across the classroom to see Miku's two roommates, Mizki and Yuma. Luka grimaced a bit knowing that her roommates were here but she wasn't.

"Class dismissed" kiyoteru yelled. That's when Luka did something, she dashed over to the VY kids.

"Hi" Luka said awkwardly at both Yuma and Mizki, both confused.

"Hello?" Mizki said in her normal sassy tone, Luka took a deep breath before continuing this "casual" conversation.

"I was wondering... If you could tell me where Hatsune Miku was..." Luka deadpanned a bit due to her social awkwardness.

"Ah.. Miku-chan is sick" Yuma frowned as he spoke.

"I hope she is alright... I offered to stay with her..." Yuma sighed longingly just as a kind friend would, Mizki rolled her eyes.

"How about I..." Luka started to speak and stopped.

"You leave? Sounds appropriate." Mizki said coldly as she left her brother and classmate alone in the dust of her metal music.

"Take care of her?" Luka blurted out fast, worried that she would be left in the dust by Yuma as well.

"Would you really do that Luka-San?" Yuma smiled in a delighted manner.

"Of course" Luka bowed her head, anyone left in the classroom was in a state of sheer horror since Luka had never spoken this many words before.

"Thank you so much Luka-San! Here are the keys, please take good care of her for me? She's like a sister to me" Yuma handed the keys to her and left the room happily. Luka sighed to herself 'what the hell am I doing' she asked herself impatiently. Knowing she would never receive an answer. She began her short trek to Miku's house.

"What the hell am I doing?" Luka whispered to herself as she dashed through the school and through the neighborhood.

"No really what the hell am I doing" Luka muttered once more, this time running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She passed her house and quickly came up next to Miku's house. Luka practically assaulted the door to get in. She ran upstairs to Miku's room to see a sickly Miku.

"Megurine-San?" Miku said feverishly, her voice had come back in a tiny bit of an audible tone. Luka held her breath and bowed slightly, she realized now what she had done.

"Call me Luka please" Luka said before continuing her statement.

"M-Miku-chan I heard you were ill..." Luka said in a very austere voice.

"I-I came to take care of you..." Luka continued but was stopped by Miku's pale hand over her lips, a big red blush spread across Miku's face.

"You have a beautiful voice Luka-San.." Miku said as she took back her hand and laid her tired body on her bed. Luka didn't know what to do so she grabbed a chair and sat next to Miku.

"Are you hungry?" Luka asked in a kind tone, a soft motherly touch to her voice.

"Not really..." Miku said, Luka's eyes averted to the cold soup that was sitting on the table next to the box of tissues. This simply was not right.

"Luka.." Miku called out in a weak voice. 'Yes Oujo-sama' Luka thought to herself, her teal haired princess.

"Yes, Hatsune-San" Luka said in a formal voice, Miku turned around to tired to argue with Luka to call her Miku instead.

"I'm cold.. Will you sleep with me?" Luka blushed at Miku's command, but she nodded slowly. 'I would do anything for my real haired princess, even if it's something like this that turns me on!' Luka thought pervertedly. Luka laid on the bed with Miku and allowed Miku to rest her head upon Luka's body.

"Thanks Luka..." Miku said quietly as she drifted off into a light sleep. Luka massaged Miku's tense shoulders 'she's even more beautiful up close' Luka thought to herself. Luka ended up falling asleep, but she didn't travel very far into the dream before she was awoken by a crying princess.

"Hatsune-San?" Luka asked the crying girl, she cradled her hoping the tears would subside.

"Luka-chan, I have to confess" Miku stated, the pinkette confused and hoping it was one of love.

"What is it Oujo-Sa-" Luka stopped speaking and Miku's eyes widened.

"Oujo-sama..." She whispered to herself in a dramatic tone.

"Luka... Not even Kaito-Kun calls me a princess" Miku whispered, Luka wanted to cry understanding what Miku was going to say.

"Kaito-Kun? " Luka said to herself but was audible by Miku's standards. Miku's tear stained eyes had dried up, she sat up on her bed and allowed Luka to hold her.

"Kaito is my" Miku stopped for a second, Luka mentally cringed. She knew she wouldn't be happy when Miku finished her sentence. "Boyfriend" almost as if a stone had choked Luka to death, her face went pale.

"Oh... How nice..." Luka said audibly, she let go of Miku a little bit. She was about to get off the bed to cool off.

"Wait! Luka!" Hatsune Miku cried out in her frail high voice as she grabbed the other girl's arm, Luka stopped. She was greeted by a pair of lips, her lips to her own. Luka felt this frenzy continue and she French kissed Miku. Miku continued the battle for air as she gently touched Luka's soft tongue. The two girls shared saliva and deeply yet passionately kissed eachother, Luka practically was straddling Miku as the two shared joy. Luka had never felt this amount of happiness, then Miku stopped.

"It's not really cheating cause we're both two girls right?" Miku said with confidence draining from her voice. Luka's eyes shifted in an uncomfortable manner. 'If only you knew'

Hope everyone enjoyed this long awaited chapter :D I'll be adding other pairings in the next chapters! See you all chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 5! Happy summer (or winter) to all! I am so excited ITS OFFICALLY summer break! Now I have time to write these gay dramatic stories ! Enjoy guys and DOnt SUE MY ASS FOR WRITING YURI I DOnt OWN SQUAT!

IA sat alone at her lunch table, her face sunk a bit. Loneliness was not something IA enjoyed feeling especially since her parents left her. She was hoping someone would notice her sitting alone at the lunch table. Normally Luka sat with her, both of them were known as the 'quiet hotties'.

"Hey IA" a familiar voice called out, it was in fact Yuzuki Yukari, the epitome of singers and beauty in IA's standards.

"Hi Yuka-chan, want to eat with me?" IA spoke calmly yet was still nervous, Yukari sitting with her was kind of a big deal.

"Y-yeah actually I was wondering something" IA looked up further into Yukari's eyes. Yukari sat on the chair next to IA.

"What's up?" The pale colored haired girl asked with excitement, it had been a while since Yukari sat with her.

"Are you free after school?" The bunny girls nervous voice seemed to echo through IA's excited ears.

"Y-yes!" IA with nervousness raging in her voice.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you to Avanna's restaurant..." IA's eyes lit up by this offer. Avanna's restaurant was very expensive and only the most serious lovers go here, was Yukari asking IA out on a date?

"Yes! I would love to!" IA quickly hugged the soon to be top of the relationship and the two ate their lunches. However the two were quickly joined by the awk bunch.

"What up weirdos" Mizki sat in between the love stricken idiots, Yukari had an annoyed yet embarrassed blush on her face.

"OMG! Mizki! I just met the cutest boy" her overly gay dramatic cousin squealed.

"I'm scared to even ask" Mizki put her feet up on the table and continued texting.

"Who the fuck you texting now bitch!" A wild SeeU appeared out of no where and pushed her best friend's feet off the table.

"My girlfriend" snorted Mizki, the Korean girl began to cheer.

"Who is it? Who is it? Come on, come on, tell meeeeee!" Begged SeeU, Mizki seemed annoyed as she gently kicked SeeU.

"GUYSSSSS PAY ATTENTION TO ME" whined Yuma. Everyone shut up for about 4 seconds.

"I'm officially the boyfriend of Yohioloid. He lets me call him Hio-kun!" Squealed Yuma in delight.

"Oh my fucking God..." Mizki exhaled sharply. There was a collective "what" from everyone at the table.

"Yuma is a bottom" Mizki screamed as Yuma blushed. IA attempted to change the conversation.

"So where is... Luka-chan?" Asked IA. Yukari hoped she didn't harbor feelings for the pink haired quiet hottie.

"Megurine-San went to go take care of Miku-chan. Miku-chan is ill!" Yuma exclaimed sadly.

"Well, maybe we should visit Miku-chan after school" suggested Piko. He hated to see a sweetheart like Yuma so sad.

"That's not a bad idea for once Piko" exclaimed Miki as she slapped her friend on his arm.

"No it is. I'm spending time with my girlfriend today" Mizki said solemnly, SeeU looked up.

"AHHHHHH MIZKI, YOURE SO CUTE!" SeeU squished her best friend's cheeks. Mizki gently shoed the girl away. She stood up, angrily, and put her earbuds in and began to walk away.

"I'm out punks, see ya" Mizki walked away from her group of friends. Mayu quickly grabbed the chair next to Yukari. The table seemed to be full of bickering and excitement about crushes and partners. Mayu casually winked at her roommate and childhood best friend, Yukari nodded her head slightly.

"IA, can I show you something?" Yukari took the girls hand just as a gentleman would and ran off with the soft hearted girl. The two girls headed outside of the cafeteria and into the boiler room.

"Yuka-chan were not supposed to be in here..." IA said nervously, an apparent blush spread wide across her face.

"I know but. I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Yukari explained to the girl. She took IA's hand in a soft grip and kissed it, this caused a more furious blush on IA's end. The two girls stared in silence, gripping each other by the shoulders. The boiler made various sounds that caused Yukari and IA to join closer together.

"Yuka-chan..." IA whispered to the girl.

"IA, I know you're scared" Yukari said as she held both of IA's warm hands in her own palms.

"It's not that Yuka-chan..." IA said clearly frustrated about something.

"What is it?" Yukari calmly spoke.

"You've been avoiding me Yukari... I thought you were mad at me... I thought you were leaving me just as my parents did!" IA cried, tears streaming down her face. She remembered her disapproving parents yelling at her and sending her out to the streets.

"I- that wasn't my intention... I'm sorry" Yukari now shocked by IA's perception of events.

"No.. Please Yuka-chan! Tell me why! Why change of heart now?" IA blubbered as she held on to Yukari's bunny hood, nearly clawing her chest in a heartbroken manner.

"Y-you want to know the truth IA?" Yukari held her breath as she said this. She received a nod from the crying girl.

"I'm in love with you... I'm scared I'll hurt you... I never want to hurt you. You're a princess to me. I want to rescue from your horrible feelings and save you. I want to kiss you, I want you to feel my tongue inside of you, I want you to show me that you love me the way I love you. I want to stay up late with you and count stars, I want you to be my easiest hello and my hardest goodbye... I love you IA, by the time I realized how deeply in love I was I knew it would only hurt you to know... I'm sorry IA... Nothing will ever change my love for you" the purple haired girl bawling, the roles had been reversed with Yukari crying in IA's lap. She was muffled by a kiss.

"Funny you say that..." Tears of joy surrounding IA's eyes.

"I want you to stop being my friend..." IA spoke quietly. Yukari's air seemed to stop, her density had reached a whole new level.

"I want to be your girlfriend instead!" Exclaimed IA as she began to kiss Yukari heavily. They began to clash tongues and roughly, Yukari began deepening the kiss until her tongue was down IA's throat. The two girls viciously making out, their love for each other was incomparable. As if their feelings for each other had been brought to an item, a pairing. The two girls continued making out. IA began to run out of breath, the two girls smiled at each other in relief. Deeply exhaling and inhaling, the two had run out of breath.

"Thank you...Yuka-ch-chan..." IA said who was clearly out of breath.

"I would... L-love... To be your... Girlfriend, IA-chan" Yukari managed to say though her breathing was labored from the vicious making out they had just done.

"...and I'm sorry for leaving you, you aren't alone anymore" Yukari said as she kissed IA's chest. IA began to cry in the arms of her girlfriend, she remembered the fateful day in which her parents had kicked her out. IA had always kept to herself why they kicked her out, but her breakdown was too much. Tears billowed from her eyes, she realized she would be ok now. She was no longer alone.

"But IA" Yukari started to say. IA's tear stained face was enough to deter herself away from the question. Cocking her head in a concerned manner.

"It's nothing... Let's take you home, IA" Yukari said to her girlfriend as the two of them exited the boiler room.

"Did you just see what I saw" a dramatic Mizki said to a quiet Cul.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cul responded, Mizki nodded.

"We've got to tell someone, immediately!" Cul said as she sped away with Mizki following.

I hope none of you kill me because of this side story shit- I just wanted to write a chapter about some of the drama going on in the school... Anyways I hope you enjoy, and yes the next chapter will be Miku X Luka centered :D I hope you all enjoy this fic! See ya chapter 7- don't forget to leave a review and please follow and favorite this story! It'll keep you updated!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE ITS ME I am back with chapter 6! I hope you guys like my fast uploading- I just wanted you all to know that I'm planning on making a Lara Croft X Sam fanfiction, it won't be very long but don't worry. It will not delay time on chapter 7! I am not guaranteeing much, I do sports and many extracurriculars so it will interfere with when I update :( I've also been sick a lot. If you want to talk to me message me and I will give you my kik ^^

Meiko and Lily sat at their table, drawing circles with their fingers along the cheap tiny-bit-thicker-than-ply-wood table.

"I hope she's alright..." Meiko whispered as she took a sip of her brew, Lily glanced at best friend with unpromising eyes.

"It's Luka, will we ever really know?" Lily said with her smile slowly becoming dimmer. Meiko took another sip of the alcoholic beverage sitting on the the kitchen table.

"I wonder what happened..." Lily said as she grabbed a cup of sake from the table. She sipped it lightly and put it down.

"Meiko, I've been thinking about what you said" Lily said on a brighter note. Meiko perked up a little.

"Lily, do you think she's gotten lucky?" Meiko had a bit too much to drink...

"Meiko-chan, it's Luka were talking about...Of course not. I was thinking more a long of the lines of her sexuality in general" Lily winked a little.

"So... She's gotten lucky?" Meiko clearly confused by Lily's statement of sexuality.

"Oh my god Meiko... It's Megurine Luka we're talking about!" Lily sounding rather annoyed. Meiko cocked her head to the side, expecting an explanation from her childhood best friend.

"H TO THE E TO THE L TO THE L NO" Lily began to sing her own little parody of Ai Dee. Meiko giggled a bit.

"So have you heard the latest?" Meiko spluttered out the last of her soberness.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"Luka-chan isn't the only lesbian at school" Meiko laughed like an idiot. Lily clearly annoyed by Meiko's nonsense.

"Meiko, if this is some sort of you telling me about my inner desires, I don't want to hear it." Lily groaned. Meiko giggled again, this time a surprised giggle.

"Wow Lily, didn't know you only thought of yourself around me. Does this mean you think of me as your..."

"DONT EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE!" Lily stopped Meiko before she went on the 'lily obviously is into me spree'.

Meiko sighed and laughed slightly. "HAHAHA... Lily, I love fucking with your head. But no, that's not who I was talking about"

"Good you hoe" Lily said jokingly as she sipped some more sake out of the clearly stained cup.

"Well a pair of little birds told me that they saw a certain mystery colored haired individual and a bunny girl making out in the boiler room" Meiko said winking at her friend.

"Let me guess, were the two little 'birds' who told you this lesbians as well? IA and Yukari is a very well known thing. Have you been on the Internet in the past 3 hours?" Lily groaned a little as she put down her drink. She thought back to her first boyfriend. And her second boyfriend. And her third boyfriend. She thought of all the people she had been with in the past 17 years and glanced at the door.

"It's funny really" Lily began to say. Meiko perked up with confusion.

"We've been with so many people and were only 17. Luka is 17 and I can't name anyone.." Lily finished off.

The lock switched on the door, Meiko and Lily had a collective gasp. Luka's pink bangs covering her eyes which were clearly filled with tears, her eyes shocked at Lily and Meiko standing adjacent from her. Luka clearly didn't want to be bothered but in this case, she had to be bothered. Lily opened her lips to speak. Words didn't come out at first, out of fear of hurting her friend.

"Luka-chan please tell us what happened" Lily begged. Luka's face stained by tears and a tiny purple mark on her collar bone. Meiko even at her least sober moment knew that that little purple mark could only be a hickey.

"I" she began to say, knowing she wouldn't be able to get herself out of this. Lily and Meiko listened closely. Waiting for a murmur of any sorts.

"You" Lily said trying to coax Luka out of her current state of just saying 'I'.

"I saw..." Luka shook her head angrily. As if she couldn't release the sacred kraken of words from her lips. The answer. The long awaited answer.

"You saw..." Meiko continued. It was clear they were not making this easier.

"I made a mistake..." Luka said quietly. It was clear that the lump in her throat was growing bigger frown conversing.

"What do you mean?" Lily inquired. Luka took a deep breath and continued. "Yuma told me Miku-chan- I mean... Hatsune-San was ill... And I went to take care of her..." Luka started to say.

"Miku-CHAN..." Meiko said under her breath, putting emphasis on the word 'chan'.

"I-I mean! H-Hatsune-s-SAN!" Luka become defensive

"Go on..." Lily stated quietly as Luka held back the tears. Luka began to look at the floor, longingly, she knew she wouldn't leave without giving them the answer to why she was being so awkward.

"Luka, you can tell us anything. You know that, right?" Lily said to Luka as Luka gulped. Her face drowning in tears. "Meiko... Lily... I'm confused.. That's the truth" Luka admitted.

"About what?" Lily asked. She knew what this was about.

"What goes on in my head..." Luka held her temple in her hand.

"Luka-chan, you can tell us what's bothering you. We'll be quiet about it!" Lily tried to coax Luka out of her nervousness. "Go on about Miku-CHAN!" Meiko yelled. "Meiko shut the fuck up!" Lily slapped her roommate in a playful, but angry manner. Meiko rubbed her cheek, Lily pointed upstairs as if Meiko was a child.

"Okay, MOTHER!" Meiko yelled at Lily. Lily commanded her friend forcefully, nearly about to push her up the stairs. Meiko obeyed and walked upstairs. Lily stared into Luka's soul, in an accepting, but curious way. Luka was going to speak, she could feel it in her throat, but her words didn't move. Her nervousness seem to succeed what she wanted to say, a war between her head and her mouth.

"I..." Luka tried again. Lily stayed quiet this time. "I saw..." Luka said as that's all she could manage to say, Lily waited for her to say what had been bothering her. "The truth is..." Luka started once more. Lily still waited, but now was starting to get frustrated with a pinkette. "What's the truth Luka?" Lily said forgetting the honorifics.

"Well..." Luka now began to bawl, her eyes now stained with full blown tears, crying, screaming, whimpering, blubbering, like she was a little kid. Lily ran to her side to help the girl, her roommate and best friend.

"I made a mistake..." she said softly. "A mistake?" Lily said in a calming tone. "Yes, a very... very bad mistake" she said once more. Lily could tell Luka wasn't willing to talk, she kissed her best friends cheek "it's okay, Luka, we don't have to talk about it now. Why don't you just go rest, and we can handle it tomorrow?" Lily said calmly. Luka nodded her head in response. Lily helped her upstairs and tucked her in, before heading to her room.

"I'm sorry Miku-chan, I could not control myself…" Luka murmured to herself.

ill try to publish sooner I'm sorry


End file.
